Racontez-moi
by Carrie Ravensberg
Summary: Il voulait savoir. Harry n'en demandait pas plus : connaître cette famille, cette femme. Ceux qui ont changé les destins qui devaient être écrit, celle qui a fait des autres ce qu'ils sont tous maintenant: des cadavres. Et malgré les mises en garde des autres, Harry Potter y fonça tête baissée. Il en oublia juste que, dans cette histoire, il pouvait s'y perdre lui même...


Holà la compagnie !  
Donc bon, voilà un U.A. avec un O.C, encore... qui suivra par une autre fiction d'un autre O.C de cet U.A.  
Désolé si la chronologie des dates de naissance n'est pas la même que celle de Rowling, j'ai pas trop su comment faire avec ça.

Rien ne m'appartient hormis mes O.C. Voilà !  
Sinon bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue :**

_ 23 Octobre 1997_

**« **Racontez-moi... **»**

** C**es cheveux en bataille bougeaient légèrement au gré du vent. Il était debout, la fixant avec une admiration maladive. Il n'avait jamais pu remarquer à quel point cette femme était belle pour son âge. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux émeraude étaient hypnotisants. Elle était grande et belle, elle était puissante. Et c'est à cet instant, qu'Harry Potter, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentit petit, frêle, fade face à elle. Il eut l'impression que malgré les épreuves auxquelles il avait survécu, ce n'était rien comparé à sa vie. Il n'avait jamais dû choisir entre la mort et la survie, entre les sentiments et le devoir, entre la consanguinité et la fraternité. Les choix les plus simples s'imposaient toujours à lui, c'était facile. Mais quand notre âme est égoïste, est-ce si simple ? Est-ce réellement simple de devoir abattre son propre époux, de se battre avec nos propres amis, de voir nos enfants mourir sous nos yeux ? Tout cela parce que nos propres choix nous ont menés sur ce chemin ? Tout cela parce qu'on a voulu écrire notre propre destin ? Non, Harry n'avait jamais vécu cela.

**E**lle déposa une rose sur la tombe de son aimé, le cœur d'Harry se serra. Il s'avança vers elle lentement, posa la main sur son épaule. Elle ne bougea pas, elle restait immobile au milieu de ce cimetière de morts et de souvenirs. Et elle pleura, silencieusement derrière son voile noir, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

**« **Il y eut trois hommes dans ma vie... votre père en faisait partie.** »**

**E**lle se retourna et lui fit face, dévoilant un visage creusé, fatigué de la vie. Elle était presque comme détruite. Pourtant, elle restait debout, elle ne tomberait jamais, seule la mort l'emporterait.

**«** Trois hommes que j'ai aimés. **»**

**L**e silence suivit et l'adolescent retira sa main, brisant le contact qui s'était installé. La brise faisait voleter sa longue robe noire et ses cheveux, elle était si belle. De loin, une femme blonde les observait, serrant les poings au moindre geste. Son regard croisa celui de la veuve noire avant de s'en aller.

**« **Pas de la même façon... **»**

**E**lle s'interrompit, commença à marcher vers une autre tombe, un autre mort.

**«** Pas pour les mêmes raisons. **»**

_James Potter_

**E**lle traça les lettres fines du bout des doigts, comme fascinée.

**«** Et que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai dû choisir. L'un me proposait seulement l'amour, l'autre la liberté et le dernier le pouvoir.

- Quel fut votre choix ?

- Le pire.

- Vous le regrettez ?

- Non. Je n'ai aucun regret, aucun remords. Il n'y en a pas à avoir.

- Alors racontez-moi.

- Ma vie est un long chemin semé d'embûches. Mes dernières années à Poudlard furent les pires et les plus belles de ma vie. Mais il y eut ce jour, ce jour décisif... **»**

* * *

_24 Décembre 1973_

**C**'était comme s'écrouler de tout son corps, c'était comme mourir. Elle se sentait partir, loin d'ici, loin de tout. Elle était là sans être là. Ses yeux verts étaient rougis par des pleurs et les larmes sillonnaient ses joues pâles. Ses doigts se crispèrent au rebord de l'évier. D'un seul revers elle détruisit le miroir, reflet de sa _médiocrité_. Le sang coulait le long de ses phalanges, de ses manches. Elle tomba à genoux dans les eaux sales, salissant le bas de sa robe. De toute façon tout était sali maintenant : elle, son nom, son âme. Ça n'avait plus d'importance, elle s'était déjà donnée au diable pour les choix qu'elle avait pris. Alors à quoi bon ?

**D**es pas s'approchèrent des toilettes, marchant dans les flaques qui ruisselaient de l'étage. Elle ne se retourna même pas. Elle ne voulait pas savoir qui c'était. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était la prendre en délit de fuite, la fuite de soi, elle fuyait ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle était son propre mépris.

**« **Les gens te cherchent. **»**

**S**a voix si détachée, si rauque, si froide, si fade d'émotion. C'était un poignard planté dans un cœur. Il le faisait exprès, il était comme il était, c'était Regulus Black après tout. C'était normal. Tout à fait normal. Il ne voulait pas que ça change.

**« **Qui ça ?

- Rosier, Snape, Sirius, Potter... Peut-être Narcissa aussi... Mais j'en doute. Ils veulent savoir ta réponse. Ce que tu vas dire. Si tu vas dire oui. **»**

**B**ien sûr qu'elle dirait oui. C'était ridicule. C'était évident. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Pas à lui. Pas à eux. C'était sa place. C'était la société. Si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle, elle serait reniée. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Ce n'était pas possible. Alors elle accepterait, elle deviendrait sa femme, elle deviendrait docile s'il le voulait, elle deviendrait ce qu'on lui demanderait d'être. Elle renoncerait à sa liberté pour être acceptée.

**« **Est-ce que tu crois que c'est normal Regulus ? Est-ce que tu penses que l'on est obligé d'obéir, d'accepter d'être torturé, pris au dépourvu par la vie. Ne crois-tu pas qu'on pourrait écrire nos propres destins ?

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir ce genre d'idéaux Helena. On dirait... un _né moldu_. **»**

**I**l lui tendit une main. Elle l'accepta et se retrouva face à son visage, trop proche de son visage. Elle aurait pu l'embrasser, elle aurait pu s'écrouler dans ses bras et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais non. Elle ne le fit pas, ce n'était pas digne d'elle, digne d'une Peverell.

**« **Tu as raison. **»**

**I**l avait toujours raison.

**« **Merci... **»**

**E**lle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant derrière elle ses empreintes de pas. Helena longea les murs de Poudlard, descendit les escaliers un à un, se dirigea vers la fameuse salle de bal où les regards se tournèrent en sa direction. Pourtant c'était la fin d'année, c'était censé être l'une des plus belles fêtes. Mais ce bal serait différent, il changerait à jamais sa vie.

**E**lle s'enfonça dans la salle sous les yeux de tous, ses anciens amis, sa famille, ses proches, ses professeurs, ses camarades. C'était comme errer parmi des vivants.

**L**e garçon s'avança vers elle et posa un genou à terre, attendant une réponse bien trop longue à venir. Car dans cette simple phrase, elle scellerait à jamais tous les destins. Celui de Bella, de Gallina, de Sirius, de Narcissa, de James... De tous.

**« **Oui je le ferais. Je t'épouserai. **»**

**S**ur ces mots.

**E**lle rendit son dernier souffle d'_innocence._

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plus. :)

Une petite review en passant ?


End file.
